


bubble wrap: shenanigans

by timothytheowl



Series: bubble wrap [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, ill add more to this story i promise, like to the highest degree idk, wow me being able to write something thats not dark depressing and angsty???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothytheowl/pseuds/timothytheowl
Summary: in which felix is a danger to himself and the 8 bois spend the winter break at hyunjins family beach house.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: bubble wrap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594834
Kudos: 33





	bubble wrap: shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> i know that absolutely nothing is explained in this. and i know that theres nothing else to go with it. but pls enjoy anyway cuz i still find it cute

“Hey guys, welcome h- oh my fucking god are you serious,” Jisung fixed the two of his boyfriends with an upside down unimpressed stare from where he was reclined over the sides of a chair, the main focus being on the younger of the pair whose hair was disheveled, a scratch visible on his cheek. 

Hyunjin raised his hands in innocence, shedding his coat before walking past Jisung and about to take a seat on the couch across from his boyfriend. Jisung took a look at his shoes, muddy and wet from the outside, about to step on the carpet, and he clicked his tongue, catching Hyunjin’s attention before gesturing to his shoes. Hyunjin rolled his eyes before bending down to untie his shoes, going back to set them on the towel they had set by the door for this purpose, passing Felix, who was attempting to pick small sticks out of his hair. He reached up and picked out one Felix seemed to have missed, throwing it to the floor before ruffling his hair. 

“In my defense,” he started, walking back to take a seat on the couch, “we were literally on a walk. How was I supposed to know he’d climb a fucking tree?” he asked incredulously before raising his voice to shout for another of their boyfriends. “MINHO, Felix needs a bandaid, again.”

Jisung looked at Hyunjin in confusion, then turned to Felix with a look that seemed to say what the fuck, dude?

Felix had the decency to look embarrassed and slightly ashamed, shoving his surely scratched-up hands farther into his pockets. “Okay, but in MY defense, I-”

“No, you don’t get defense,” interjected Hyunjin.

“Uh, no you. But I haven’t climbed a tree in years and I saw a really go-”

“It’s so fucking cold, why would you even want to climb a tree?” Jisung cut in, rolling off the chair and landing on the floor with a heavy thud.

"It's never too cold to climb a tree," Felix shot back, shedding his own coat and shoes. “Plus, y’all know I have no fucking self control.”

“Yeah, that’s why I was there!” Hyunjin threw up his hands in defeat before looking around. “Where’s Minho anyway? Or anyone else, for that matter?” he directed these last two questions at Jisung, who was currently lying on the floor.

“Oh, I think he’s with Changbin, they went to get a few groceries. And Chan, Seungmin, and Jeongin I think went down to the beach for a bit, cuz Jeongin wanted to go,” Jisung listed off, staring at the ceiling.

“Why didn’t you go with them?” Felix asked, grabbing a pillow from the couch and sitting down cross-legged on the floor, hugging the pillow. 

“Eh, we’re gonna be here for like, two more weeks. I can go see the ocean whenever I want, it’s not like it’s going anywhere. Plus, I’d rather not get sand in my clothes just yet.”

"Yeah, good luck with that one. Someone will walk in covered in sand and then there'll be sand everywhere," Hyunjin said, knowing how messy and chaotic the nine boys together could be.

"You go to the kitchen and find sand in the sugar.." Felix muttered, to which Jisung snorted from his spot on the rug.

"Tasty," Hyunjin deadpanned, causing both other boys to laugh at his expression.

The three fell into a comfortable silence, broken by Jisung looking between the two of his boyfriends that sat before him, looking to the ceiling again before saying, "I saw a froggy boi."  
Felix, immediately excited, asked, "Where? Like, in here? And what kind of frogger?"

Hyunjin leaned his head back against the couch, enjoying the company of his boyfriends, listening to Jisung tell Felix about the small green frog that he had spotted sitting on the potted plant through the sliding glass door. Arms crossed and hands behind his head, in his childhood vacation home, surrounded by people he loved and who loved him (at least he would be surrounded when the rest of his boyfriends got home), he felt more at ease and comfortable than he had in a long time. He wanted this feeling to never go away, washing over him like the salty ocean waves down by the beach, drawing him in, pulling him down, farther and farther, until he felt nothing but serenity. 

[Felix's eyes glanced to Hyunjin, looking peaceful from his place on the couch. Was he sleeping? He might be? He looked pretty goddamn gorgeous, didn't he. Felix truly thought he was one of the luckiest boys if he got to date this model in front of him, as well as the 7 other gorgeous boys in their relationship.

"Come join us on the floor, loser," Jisung said without turning his head, still lying on the floor. How long had Felix been staring at Hyunjin? Apparently it was long enough to get Jisung's attention. But could you blame him? He was staring at a god. 

"Shh, I think he's asleep," Felix said in a hushed tone, to which Jisung's mouth formed a comical "o" shape before he seemed to make a split second decision and got up. Felix's eyes travelled with him, confusion marked across his face. But Jisung simply stood up, stretched, then lay back down on the couch, head resting on Hyunjin's lap, hand on his thigh. Felix had to admit that that was a pretty damn good idea, and got up swiftly to sit in the narrow space Hyunjin had left between himself and the arm of the couch. With only a bit of difficulty, he found himself halfway sitting on Hyunjin's lap (though he was sure he wouldn't mind), snuggled into Hyunjin's chest. 

This is nice, he thought, before closing his own eyes and allowing himself to be pulled easily into unconsciousness.]


End file.
